Adrenaline
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble] The highway's deadly music, featuring Kira Yamato and Asuran Zala. [No Apparent Pairings Character Death]


**Adrenaline**

**A/N: **Was feeling morbid when I was writing this drabble. Absolutely murderous.

Oh, and I know I said that I won't be posting anything till mid-June and such, but I seriously cannot take the stress. I had to write something to calm me down…

**Warning: **Contains foul language. Reader discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED or SEED DESTINY.

* * *

The heat. All they could think of was the heat and what deep shit they got into. 

The all consuming heat from the tar road burned their throats as they sped. Down the winding mountain road, their jackets' were flying in the wind. They couldn't hear anything other than the deep throated growl of the machines they rode. Faster, faster, onwards they flew, chased by the metal creatures from behind.

…

Kira Yamato had his back arched to the lowest point possible while his hands controlled the motorcycle he was now driving. To his left was Asuran, who was equally intent and concentrated as his monstrosity of a borrowed bike went faster, and the sea, which now had the yolk sun a mere afterglow on the horizon.

He could hear the random gunshots behind him.

"Fuck…what the hell do they want?" he muttered but he daren't turn his head around to see. If he did, he would have lost his concentration and ran off the narrow highway road. Not only that, but they would've also had his face as a target.

Another gunshot and the bullet crashed through his mirror. The glass broke, disbursing into millions of shards, some of them effectively cutting through Kira's skin. He hissed between breaths, the cold air whipping his arm.

"Kira!" cried out a waning tone beside him. The noise ate at Asuran's voice.

He looked to his side as Asuran swerved from left to right at irregular patterns. He took his lead and went to the right, creating a bigger gap between himself and his best friend.

Several bullets later, he and Asuran came out unscathed. He thanked the 'kindred spirits' for generously bestowing his to-be murderers the ability of no aim. Though, the troubles were not over yet…

There was a car standing on the two sided road, unmoving, and as the two approached it, they could see the distinct shape of a long, storage truck driving towards them. Kira narrowed his eyes, quickly calculating the velocity and distance of his motorcycle to the time it takes the truck to reach the car, and to the time Asuran and himself reached the car…

Eyes widened, Kira turned his head towards Asuran just as he did the same thing. The realization hit them both that they would meet the car and the truck right when they are going to pass each other. Meaning, that they would have to dodge the truck and the car at the exact same time. It's either they stop and get caught, or get sandwiched between the truck and the car, becoming vulnerable for their hunters.

He blinked towards Asuran and yelled, "What now?"

They were nearing their horrible predicament in less than a minute.

"Jump when I count to three!"

Kira frowned, thinking over what Asuran just said. _"Jump?...jump where?..."_ He looked in front of him, the distance becoming closer and closer. He shot Asuran a glance, eyes narrowing, and finally understood…

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

He gripped the handles to his motorcycle ever-so-much tighter, and heard the pursers behind him. Asuran ignored his comment and started counting, "One…"

"Oh crap…" Kira grumbled slightly beneath his breath.

"Two…"

He prepared himself, his seed-mode going off as the nervousness receded into the back of his mind, which was quickly replaced by the calm clarity.

They were now two meters away from the fender of the red car.

"Three!"

Kira dislodged himself from the motorcycle and through that short time in the air, he saw the group of mangled bikers that were chasing them. He landed onto the back of Asuran's seat and quickly grasped on. His motorcycle was carelessly kicked away by him, right in between the truck and the car, and it bursted into flames right in front of their hunters' faces.

He allowed himself a second glimpse of the bikers and found that they were stalled briefly.

"Shit…" he muttered as his head fell forwards onto Asuran's back. "That was too close for comfort." The adrenaline pumped through his veins and his heart throbbed vigorously in his chest.

They were now speeding at an incomprehensible rate of 235 miles per hour on a bike that looked as if it was about to break down under the abuse. Behind them, the determined motorcyclists tried to keep up, the mountain road becoming rougher and tighter.

The sky darkened so that the sun was nearly gone save for a few rays. The early night stars were appearing.

Asuran turned on the headlights, the pale yellow light hitting the tarmac road. Up ahead, the curves were becoming narrower, and the quick turns made the bike squelch in protest.

The gunshots followed obediently, a few narrowly missed Asuran's head and sailed above his helmet.

Kira's seed-mode hasn't worn off yet and he subconsciously urged the bike to go faster. Their pursuers were catching up quickly, too quickly for his liking. He turned his head and saw the strong lights casted his way by the enemy motorcycles.

"Asuran, they're not giving up!"

He didn't respond for awhile, and when he did, Kira felt his blood freeze over, "Kira…hold onto something when we fall."

Kira stared at the impending cliff in front of them, "What are you doing?"

"This shitty bike finally broke. I can't control it."

There was a resounding bang when they broke the safety wooden fence along the cliff and Kira saw Asuran falling below him, the motorcycle roaring, diving into the ocean after crashing headlong into the jagged rocks.

…falling…

…hold onto something when we fall…

Kira grabbed the air for something to hold on to as he slithered his fingers around Asuran's wrist. His right hand brushed onto a loose vine and he gripped onto it for dear life. Gravity pulled him further downwards, the vine effectively blistering his hand, before his strength overcame the force and he felt himself coming to a halt with Asuran still clinging on.

His shoulder ached and burned painfully but he didn't let go as death was right below them…

"Asuran! Try and climb up using my hand."

He felt his friend try and clamber up and while doing so, Kira looked up the side of the cliff and saw that they were a very long ways down. He saw the glowing yellow lights that approached the rock edge as well and the loud noises that followed. Several faces peered down at them, and Kira hoped that they didn't see them.

Not only did they see them but they also started firing their guns at Kira and Asuran.

"Shit…"

Now that they were a still target, the shots were more accurate than before. Several of the bullets grazed the two of them and the final one met Kira's shoulder. He felt himself lose grip and heard himself apologizing to Asuran.

_"I don't understand…"_

He watched as Asuran met the water first and then he closed his eyes and waited for his turn too.

_"…why were they pursuing us…?"_

Kira plunged into the cold water, the icy fingers entwining themselves over his limp body.

…

One boy with raven black hair looked at the red tide beneath the cliff, his red eyes glimmering in a sadistic manner before hopping onto his motorcycle and speeding off into the night. The others promptly followed their ace.

* * *

**End**

You may kill me now for killing Kira and Asuran.

**Edit: **Like HeavenGoddess pointed out, I spelt Athrun's name differently. But hey, it's not necessarily wrong lol because I know a good many people that spell it differently too. Like, Athrun is Asuran. It's basically the way they pronounced the names in Japanese (Apparently, 'l' is pronounced as a 'r' and 'th' as 's' since they don't have those sounds in the Japanese language.)

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
